


Abaddon. Mysterious Customer. (Chapter 1)

by sanation



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanation/pseuds/sanation
Summary: Myoui Mina, a streamer, a part-time barista, meets a mysterious customer. Little did she know, she was actually part of a huge war that was about to break out.Please read notes at the end!! Thank you ~(Chapter 1)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 4





	Abaddon. Mysterious Customer. (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end! ^^ 
> 
> This is Chapter 1 of Abaddon! (:
> 
> There's the link to Chapter 2 at the end notes! (:

"ah! thank you for the kind donations!! hmmm, looks like I gotta get this last scor-" 

"THE MATCH HAS ENDED! Better luck next time Guardian!" this sentence came out from the headset, indicating a loss.

"awww.. so sorry guys! I tried my best!!! looks like I have to improve more! "

"I ran out of time too huh?" Mina chuckled at her screen. She looked to her right, reading the chats that poured in immediately. 

"Oh noooo! Please don't be sad! I promise to stream more often!" Mina gave her usual iconic gummy smile. She clasped her hands together.

"Eh? Thank you for calling me an angel.. I'm not that good looking.. Ah! Let's carry on next time alright? Thank you chat! Please do continue to support me in the future!! I love you all!! See you soon!!" She pulls a few strands of her hair behind her ear, her wide gummy smile that can be seen on her face. Her smile was so wide that it could reach to the ends of her ears. She looked to the camera on her monitor, and waved goodbye. Streaming is everything to Mina. It is her world, her passion, her safe place to be. Never once did she felt it was a chore. Whenever she needs to escape reality, she would head to her room, put on her headset and dive right into her gaming world. Always with her softest smile, her beautiful brown eyes, she never fail to bring happiness to whoever was behind those screens. Chat would be positive, flooding in words of encouragement as well as words of positively. She truly was an angel that was brought down to Earth. 

Mina stood up, stretches and looked around her room. 

"Its time for work... but I wonder if she would be there.." Mina hated dealing with customers, especially those with nasty attitude and demanding so much from her just because she is a barista. But recently, there was a customer that was on her mind lately. She can't help but thought that the customer seemed oddly familiar, but she can't figured it out. Let alone, the customer would always call for her, and asking the same old question. 

"Any special recommendations?" 

The customer gave a small smirk at Mina. 

"O-oh! Erm.. How about a double chocolate green tea frappuccino with cookies bits sprinkled on it?" Mina was lost in thought, but was brought back to reality due to the customer's question. It was that one customer, the one that has always been on Mina's mind. She was still thinking who is this customer, and why does she seem oddly familiar..

"I'll have that then. Thank you." 

Mina smiled, and proceeded to make the coffee. She noticed that the customer would always be in a high ponytail, with a black cap, a cute face mask that has bunny teeth in the middle. Her clothes would always be in various dark colours, and this time it's in black. Pitch black to be precise. It was a simple suit and tie outfit. What seemed to make it even more suspicious, was the gloves that she was wearing. Is there ever a need to wear gloves these days? 

"Excuse me miss.. your coffee is here." 

Mina softly smiles, placing the coffee onto her table. She hears a 'thank you' and she walked away. While walking away, Mina notices that she would always have the seat near the window, in a corner, always thinking about something. Mina shook her head, and carried on working till her shift ends.

"Hey? Earth to Mina!! You're next to rotate! You gotta move it Mina!!" Mina snapped back to reality from Jihyo's shouting through the mic. They were in a raid, and Mina could not afford to let the team down. A few clicks can be heard from the keyboard, and then rapid clicks.

"YAY!!! WE DID IT!!! WE FINALLY CLEARED. OH MY GOSH." 

"YEA!!"

"Its all thanks to the teamwork we have guys.." 

The voice chat was loud. Cheering could be heard from the others. Mina was lucky to be able to read and react fast to the situation. Have it not been her quick-thinking, the whole team would've been wiped. Mina goes on to read the chat, and thanked her viewers as they were flooding congratulations messages to her.

"Hey Mina? Is.. everything alright?" 

"Eh? Hmmm...ye-yea! I'm fine. Thanks for asking Jihyo. I think I'll be heading off early today! It's been tiring.." 

"Yea... you still can't lie huh. I'll see you at your place tomorrow and we'll be watching movies." Mina sighs. She knew she couldn't lie to Jihyo. Shes been with Jihyo since they were a child. Their family? Such a coincidence that their family works at a same company. 

"You got me there.. I'll prepare snacks for us to munch on. Perhaps some legos too? I wanna build them while talking.." 

"HAHAHA. You never once change Mina. Yes, let's talk while building alright? I'll be there after 5!" Mina could see the huge smile on Jihyo when she laughed. She smiled too, and bid Jihyo farewell, ending her stream too. Jihyo's been her childhood friend, her best friend, gaming friend, but most importantly, her close-to-real sister. If Mina was in any distraught, Jihyo would be there instantly. Mina was glad. She couldn't believe how lucky she is to have Jihyo in her life. In fact, no one could blame her for liking Jihyo. But the customer that has always been on her mind.. that one mysterious customer. Mina was determine to find out who she was, and what does she want from her. Mina needed answers. 

"Come on Mina.. this is obviously the right piece!!! LOOK!" Jihyo puts the manual and the lego piece side by side, showing it to Mina. Mina laughed loudly, and she smacks Jihyo's arm. 

"Ow!!! What was that for? I'm 120% sure that this is the right piece." Jihyo pretending to be in pain, rubs her arm where Mina had smacked. She was giggling alongside with Mina. Jihyo's actually glad that Mina seemed to be feeling better, and comfortable. When Jihyo was driving to Mina's place, she was worried that maybe something terrible had happened. But, she can see that it wasn't that much of an issue. Jihyo's been always the one that worries too much for Mina. One time, Mina had a small cut on her finger as she was preparing dinner, Jihyo immediately ran to her toilet to bring out the ENTIRE first aid box just for Mina. 

"No you silly..its the other piece! Look.. its similar, but the ends are a little different." Mina softly replies, and with her pretty hands, she took the piece from Jihyo's hand and swapped it. She fixed it to the bottom of the the car. It was a mansion lego set that they were fixing. Its a huge set, that has a car as an offer is they were to buy it as a set. Mina, a loving lego enthusiast, definitely fell into temptation and got it on impulse. After fixing the car, Jihyo's mouth just went to form an 'o', and immediately looked down in embarrassment. They both looked at each other, eyes locking, and instantly laughed. 

"So.. What's been on your mind? I know there's something up, wanna.. give it a share to your one and only childhood sister?" Jihyo wiggles her eyebrows as she said it, earning another smack to the arm by Mina. 

"Stop it.. you're so silly. oh my god.." Mina couldn't control her laughter, she had to take a few breaths before continuing. 

"Hmmm... well.." Mina started from the top, about the rude customers, her tiring work place, and eventually.. it led to the mysterious customer.

"So.. this one customer, without a fail, always calls for you? Well, i would too! You're pretty and amazing. Probably she's into you." Jihyo winked at Mina. Mina was loss at words, she looked down with embarrassment. She could feel her cheeks were burning. Mina covered her cheeks, and furrowed her eyebrows at Jihyo.

"What? I mean, i'd go for you, y'know?? And besides!!! Don't tell me you're blushing?!?!?!" Jihyo's loud giggle can be heard throughout the apartment. Mina had to put her hands over Jihyo's mouth, and threatened to kick her out if she does not stop laughing. Mina didn't know why she was feeling hot, neither did she know why her heart is continuing to pump quickly. She could feel it pounded in her chest, attempting to escape. 

"Ok.. ok.. i'm sorry!! I know you could not take compliments, but.. its funny y'know? That one customer keeps calling for you.. Its definitely something suspicious. You should talk to her and find out? Nothing would be solved if you don't make the first move unless she does.." Jihyo raises an eyebrow at Mina, putting her hands onto Mina's hands, giving it a little squeeze to let Mina know she definitely is here for her, and being serious. Mina sighs, pulls her knees to her chest, leaning on Jihyo. Her head, resting on Jihyo's shoulder, and she closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do, except, follow Jihyo's advice. She bit her bottom lip.

"So? What's your decision Ms. Myoui?"

"You're such an idiot.. I will talk with her after my work ends i guess? i don't know.."

"That's better than not doing anything. At least you're getting your answers."

"Yea.. Thanks Ji.. You're really the best.."

"Anything for yo-" Jihyo looked at the table beside them, her phone is vibrating. She shifts a little, placing both hands onto Mina's shoulder, guiding her to lean to the couch as she gets up. 

"Gotta take this. Sorry." She took the phone and walked into a room.

Mina looked at Jihyo and knodded. But something seems to be amiss. She had never seen Jihyo been so serious before. Mina didn't want to pry, but she had to use the restroom, and that means she had to walk pass the room Jihyo's in. Mina got up, and slow creep to the toilet. She didn't want to let Jihyo think she was listening in. 

"Enough. I'll do it myself if i have to. The rest?" Mina stopped exactly when Jihyo stopped talking. She was curious. In fact, too curious as to what she may have been talking about. Mina leaned closer to the door, trying to listen into the rest of the conversation.

"Slaughter them all." 

Mina stood straight. She didn't thought of it much as she knows Jihyo's her gaming buddy. It's probably another game that she's playing. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually out of my imagination, and a little inspired by Underworld the movie! Its my first time writing this kind of stories, so i do hope everyone understands ^^ Also, i hope you all enjoy yourselves, and be happy! Stay healthy too! If you're reading this, thank you so so much (: 
> 
> More notes!! This is Chapter 1. I'll be updating more in the future! I know its a little slow.. but i'm trying to build up each character that are introduced in the chapters! For this, it is Jihyo! ^^
> 
> More importantly!! HUGE THANK YOU, to you! Zeb!(@likeuwuahh) for being such an amazing, inspiration writer. I cannot not thank you enough, but, thank you (: Also, thank you for being such a fantastic friend. You're wonderful.  
Please support Zeb's work too! ^.^ Here's the account for both Twitter and Ao3 below!
> 
> Twitter: @likeuwuahh  
Ao3: likeuwuahh
> 
> If you wanna follow me for my video edits, my instagram will be sa-nation  
If you wanna get to know me more, talk to me, or know my next update, my twitter! @sanation10
> 
> Thank you so much ^.^
> 
> P.S Chapter 2 is up! So.. if y'all wanna read it its here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462655


End file.
